User blog:Boyariffic/Drawn Together Season 4
Comedy Central has received multiple people buying the DVDs and merchandise of Drawn Together so they have decided to renew it for a fourth season. Episodes *'God Dammit, I hate you!:' The housemates are all depressed because of how they lost Munchkin Mouse in the previous episode, so they decide to try and get a new housemate to replace him. They find a pony named Butterbean who is a parody on one of the My Little Ponies. While she is a good new housemate, she attracts millions of bronies from around the world to watch their show and obsess over her. They receive tons of creepy stalker-like fan mail from butthurt full grown virgins who keep wanting to see more of her. The other housemates are annoyed by this and have to end it by redoing the American Idol Parody Clip Show. *'Blah Blah Bleh:' Bleh returns to the Drawn Together house which raises excitement for Captain Hero. However, it turns out, Bleh has moved on and is now dating Sean Penn for being the star of her favorite movie. Captain Hero tries gaining her love back by making his own movie in hopes that she will like it better. Meanwhile, Ling Ling goes on a date with a girl named Sailor Earth who is a parody on Sailor Venus and falls in love with her. *'It's a Hard Boiled Enough Life:' Wooldor gets a visit from his high school who tells him that he did not complete the test of taking care of an egg to make sure he's ready for a baby and is told that if he does not pass this test, he will have to retake high school again. Wooldor is afraid he will fail this test, so Clara helps him by giving him a baby to take care of which he will use to practice taking care of the egg with. Sadly, Child Services comes and takes the baby to an orphanage. Wooldor is devastated and will try everything in his will to get her back. *'Need for Sped:' Captain Hero is in a happy relationship with Bleh but this all soon changes when some new fad goes around saying that dating people with special needs is the cool new thing. After that, everybody else tries to steal Bleh from him. Xandir also finds a cute little forest creature which Spanky decides to make money off of. However, this pet reveals itself to have a dark secret about it after some time. *'Straight out Gay:' Clara is sick of Xandir's homosexuality so she tries brainwashing him into becoming straight. However, this backfires on her, causing her to become a lesbian. When her father hears about this, he is disappointed. Meanwhile, Ling Ling gets lots and a little girl finds him who keeps him as a pet. *'Bling-Ling and Foxxy Chong:' Ling-Ling and Foxxy get into a huge fire accident and have to get their skin reassembled at the hospital, but when they do, the doctor messes up and they are both given each other's skin, making Foxxy Asian and Ling-Ling black. Things are harder than it would seem for them to adjust to their new races. *'CaPTAin Hero:' Captain Hero has nobody but enemies at the Drawn Together house so he leaves and finds a new friend who turns out to be a member of the PTA (Parent Teacher Association). Despite this, Captain Hero becomes friends with her and even joins the organization, to find out that their next target is Drawn Together. Meanwhile, After learning the fact that over 40% of poop is alive, Spanky's life becomes enlightened and he takes a crap which he treats like a child. When Child Services hears about this, she is not satisfied and she confiscates Spanky's poop from him as well as successfully passing a new law where all human and animal feces must go to the orphanage. *'Dead Meat:' Clara teams up with her father to put an end to Captain Hero's necrophilia but Captain Hero isn't going down without a fight (unless he's going down on a hot dead body of course). So, Clara and The King make Captain Hero impotent. Meanwhile, Toot tries to get Xandir drunk in order to make him go out with her, but things soon spiral wildly out o control when she succeeds at doing this at the wrong time. *'Reli-Gender Confused:' Clara gets a notice from her doctor saying that her Octopussoir is a deadly, incurable tumor that will kill her in two weeks so she lives her last days on earth doing what she thinks is right to make her God happy by bashing and killing everyone who isn't a hard core catholic and forcing her religion don every else's throats. The Spanky, Ling Ling, Captain Hero, and Foxxy try to change this by tricking her into think she's getting a visit from God himself, telling her that he has changed the rules and now wants people to let everyone from around the world live in harmony no matter what religion, ethnicity, sexual orientation etc. they have. *'Put your money where your meth is:' The Drawn Together house is really run down and crappy because the classmates are getting a very low part of the budget. They argue with the Jew Producer about this but he doesn't give them their fair share of the money and so, they decide to make money their own way by starting up a meth lab. *'What the Tech?' Spanky Ham gets kidnapped by a crappy flash animated boy named Jonah Tech (Parody of Jonny Test). Jonah keeps Spanky as a pet where he is victim of annoying people, horrendous animation, obnoxious whipping noises, and all of Jonah's crazy adventures. Meanwhile, Toot starts to be a little more modern and uses Photoshop to make herself look beautiful. This works successfully and she becomes instantly popular. *'Balls of the Wild:' Ling Ling is 13 in battle monster years and starts to go through puberty, turning him into a sex obsessed pervert with rage issues. Clara, Toot, and Xandir are annoyed with this, so they neuter him at the hospital. This however is much worse than they thought it would be as it ruins Ling Ling's life. To make things worse, Captain Hero comes across Ling Ling's jar containing his testicles and surgically attaches them to himself, making himself more powerful and attractive to women. *'Drawn Punk:' Spanky and Xandir form a band together called Drawn Punk (Parody of Daft Punk). However, they soon figure out that they suck at singing and so they use auto-tuned neon helmets to hide their faces and auto-tune their voices. They both become a hit, but they soon let the fame go to their heads and they leave the Drawn Together House. Meanwhile, Ling-Ling dies in battle and the rest of the others look for a replacement. *'Breakup Blehs:' Captain Hero is confronted with terrible news that Bleh is breaking up with him and he'll do whatever it takes to get her back. Clara on the other hand is going to put a stop to this. Meanwhile, Craig makes an appearance, visiting the house and strikes up a fire between himself and Xandir. *'Survivor Parody Clip Show:' In the season 4 finale, The Jew Producer drops the housemates onto a deserted island where they are split into teams. Team A: Ling Ling, Wooldoor, Foxxy, and Clara and Team B: Toot, Xandir, Captain Hero, and Spanky. The Jew Producer sadistically watches from the comfort of the clip show room with all of the viewers and at the end of the episode, The Jew Producer will eliminate one of the members of the show for good. (Unlike the American Idol Parody Clip Show however, this time it's an actual cast member and it's official) Category:Blog posts Category:Episodes